Capitulo 54
by Liiz99
Summary: Soul y Maka entran a la escuela por la clausura del Shibusen , Soul aguantara esto? XD , Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:
1. Chapter 1

**agradesco a la mama de Atsushi Okubo por , parir a un hijo tan bueno , vendito seas atsushi :D**

**A MI LINDA LECTORA , YUMARY-CHAN27 VENDITA SEAS :D**

**Capitulo 54 **

**LA ENTRADA AL COLEGIO!**

**PARTE 1**

**~Maka Pov~**

Buenos días! , Sol burlón , Pajaritos , Nubes y resto de Death City , Hoy era el gran día! , Spirit me había ya matriculado en la Escuela real junto con Soul , Spirit hizo mala cara al saber que iba estar junto a Soul , la verdad el no sabe que somos pareja tehee~ , bueno , Me bañé y me alisté con una falda celeste con una lycra negra larga , una camisa colegial Japonesa que en la parte del cuello es celeste , recuerda mi capa larga negra? Que utilizaba yo para atrapar huevos de Kishin junto con Soul? , bueno esta ves era blanca , convinaba con mi ropaje celeste , y una corbata que la punta estaba enroscada color fucsia oscuro , y el roscon era dorado tehee~me encantaba eso , bueno unos zapatos bota , de color blanco y en honor al Shibusen , las moñas de mis coletas era la calavera que simbolizaba Shinigami-sama la Escuela.

Abrí la puerta de la Habitacion de Soul , realmente me levanté temprano para evitar problemas , me acosté a su lado , el estaba durmiendo plácidamente , le acariciaba su cabello albino , y pues realmente era suave y pues ya lo iba a levantar.

-_Soul~~ levántate~ tienes que ir a la Escuela~-_ Tehee~ , ví que había hecho una mueca y , pues que más hice? , tehe , lo bese con la máxima delicadeza , de que no se fuera estropear este momento , le tome su rostro e hice que se hiciera más profundo el beso , cuando es que siento que mueve su mano hacia mi rostro , y abre sus ojos carmesíes rubí , Wee~ me encantaban esos ojos , eran tan penetrantes .

-_Que buena forma de levantarme , Maka te amoo~- _ Se alargo ese "te amo" porque se Notaba que Soul tenía mucho sueño y lo dejé , de todos modos faltaban 1 hora y media para ir a la Escuela.

-_Yo también_- Le dije de una manera seductora en su oído , le gustó porque , hizo una sonrisa muy linda , como que satisfecho? Tehe~

…

**~Soul Pov~**

-¡BUENOS DIAS~! –Grité porque me sentía muy feliz , mi niña linda , me despertó con un beso de lo mas tierno , en seguida me levanté y me dirigí a la sala , donde Maka siempre estaba , faltaba media hora para entrar a la escuela , vi a Maka que estaba haciendo el desayuno .

-"_Hello , my baby"_, como estas?- Le rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás , ya que la había pillado por espaldas y le susurre en mi tono Ingles.

-"_Hi! My handsome teddy"_-Me respondió muy tierno , me dijo " mi lindo peluche" , tehee~

_-Que cursi eres Soul , nunca creí que llegaras hacer esta clase de patética persona-_Dijo el estúpido del diablillo , maldije en mi mente , creo me debió haber escuchado.

-Soul , debes alistarte no recuerdas que día es hoy?-me dijo mi amada

-Si ahora mismo voy!-Terminé diciendo yo

….

Me alisté con una camisa blanca manga larga , y por encima una chaqueta de cuero pero esta vez blanco pero tirando un poco para crema , en la chaqueta tenía algunos retoques grises una corbata negra y en la punta tenía un roscón y era dorado el roscón , Tehe~ se veía algo chistoso la punta de mi corbata , unos jeans grises y unos zapatos café , y en mi cabello la misma liga negra de siempre , porqué cambié mi ropa anterior? , tehe~ ya saben.. chaqueta de chándal amarilla y negra, pantalones granate y unas deportivas amarillas y negras y no olvidaré mi trocillo de tela crema que llevaba en mi cabello , que decía Soul y mi símbolo.

-Maka ya me alisté!

-Bueno~ ven a desayunar , creo que ya casi se nos hace el tarde~

-Hmm~! , esta exquisito , como siempre no crees? , jeje – Comía un sándwich de Atún con jugo de naranja , amo el jugo de naranja tehe~

-Gracias ,hehe- me dijo con una sonrisa muy linda

-Soul , cuando lleguemos quiero que siempre sestes a mi lado , para que sepan que so-somos ,eto , amigos? , para que no te empiezen a perseguir las chicas ,tehee~

-"_Baby" ,_yo no me iré con ninguna chica , yo t-tee~a-mo , recuérdalo – se me trabó la lengua tehe~

-Vale :D!-

Y se levantó tomando mis platos y los de ella para llevar a la cocina pero hice algo muy tierno.

-Pss! , oye Maka ven- la llame hehe

-Eeho , ya voy tehe~

Ella se me acercó pero le dije que se hacer cara mas

-Venn~

-Ya ,ya , estoy aquí—

Jaja , ella se me acerco mucho al rostro , ella creía que le iba a decir algo pero , lee~ , robé un , besito en sus suaves labios , WOao! , lo raro de todo es que esta vez no me sonrojé , pos la verdad , sentí pena , ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado hacerlo , pero me gustó , Tehee~

-"¡_sonido de sorprendida!" , S_oul no deberías hacer eso!

Yo me quede sorprendido , me quede WTF?¡

-Haci no se hace , se hace haci –

Jajaajaj , me la jugaste esta vez , esta vez tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso mis labios , tehee~

Creo que me hizo entender , que no se robaban los besos , se hacían , con presencia de lo que se iba hacer. Tan pronto terminó , le susurre

-_No me canso de decirte que eres tan linda?-_

Jeje , me devolvió el susurro , como si hubiera alguien mas en este solo apartamento , estábamos actuando como niños , aunque era tierno por esa parte , pero inmaduramente , no es "cool" , no quería pensar en esto , ya que no me importa si actuó de esa manera , estoy con mi Maka.

-_No, parece que no , pero yo ,acaso , tampoco me canso de decirte que eres tan apuesto?Tehee~_

-Muah!- Y le dí un beso en la mejilla , jaja , de mi parte era tierno , para no incomodar mucho la relación de besos en los labios.

-Bueno no crees que vamos algo tarde? Tehee~

-Dios! , se me olvidaba , ya vamos , no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases

-Yo tampoco , "_here go!" _, Tehee~ - dije yo

…

-Donde era que quedaba? – Decía yo con bajo de velocidad en mi motocicleta.

-Mira! , crusando a la derecha está la escuela!

-Vamos , vamos un poco mas cerca y llegamos a tiempo!

Exactamente faltaban 5 minutos para que cerraran el portón de la puerta , en el Shibusen no había porton , era libre llegar a la hora cualquiera , pero no había que perderse nada.

…

-_Hja,Hja,Hjaa,_ porfin! , llegamos – Decíamos jadeantes

Estaban todos los estudiantes , la verdad habían menos de 40 , en el Shibusen habían mas de 50 , que raro…

-¡Buenos días maestro ¡ , disculpe la demora- Decia mi Maka , disculpándose

- Si son nuevos , no tienen problemas , mejor busquen su puesto , ya si siguen con tardanza , será mejor llenar la planilla con faltas y tener que reportarlos al cuerpo estudiantil… -

Un momento , QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?¡ , no entiendo eso de cuerpo estudiantil , porque nos reportarían porque faltas?¡ , no entiendo nada , ese Tío me sonaba todo serio , Maka estaba toda roja de la regañada que nos hechó ese maestro.

-¡¿Bueno que esperan? , vayan busquen su puesto!

-S-si señor – respondíamos los dos

Nos sentamos en dos últimos puesto , por casualidad estavan esos dos puestos vacios pero detrás de mi había otro vacío , ojala se lo lleven quiero ser el ultimo.

-¡BUENO NOS PRESENTAREMOS HACIA LOS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS!- decía ese sujeto loco

Mientras se levantaban algunos estudiantes se iban presentando.

Jajja lo que me causó gracia es que algunas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al verme , nose será por ser simpático? Ajaja eso es lo normal , o es porque soy albino y tengo mis ojos carmesíes , yo creo que es eso , pero atraigo ajaja , soy el único.

Era turno de mi Maka

-Buenos días compañeros , mi nombre es Maka Albarn y tengo 15 años.

-¿En que escuela estudiabas antes?

-En ninguna maestro …

-Estas bromeando con migo?

-No , no señor

-entonces?

-Pues estudiaba en una pero no era de estas escuelas…

-Entonces de cual?

-etoo…

Ese hombre interrogaba a la pobre de Maka , me provocaba gritarlo

-en La Escuela Para Tecnicos Y Armas de Shinigami , maestro…

-Jajaja , tu? En una de estas? , ve y mejor siéntate.

Era mi turno , vi a Maka muy triste

-Ehm , Buenos días compañeros~ , mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans y tengo 16 años , ya?

Y Tambien estudie en La Escuela Para Tecnicos Y Armas de Shinigami

-Uds dos prepararon algún discurso , para reir? , ese no es tu nombre! , como es posible que te llames "devorador de almas"? , eso es inaudito!

-¡Pero si ese es mi nombre! – le grite furioso

-No mas! , No mas! , les haré el reporte ahora mismo , iran donde el director. aparte de que gritan al maestro , se hacen pasar por técnicos y armas , algo que no es lógico.

-_Arggggg mierdaaahh , ya primer día mal-_ Dije a mi mismo , ahora me toca que ir con Maka a donde el director .

…

-Conque , Soul Eater y Maka Albarn … Estudiavan en … La Escuela Para Tecnicos Y Armas de Shinigami? –Decia leyendo lento aquel anciano con sus lentes , nos miró y le dio una sensación de risa.

-Acaso están bromeando aquí?, esto no es broma nono no , hay que estar en calidad experiencia y aprendizaje en diferentes Áreas que se les presentan.

No tenia ni pinche idea que decía.

-Dios! , director , es nuestro primer día y todo es real.

-Aver denme muestras de que son del Shibusen.

Maka les mostro sus moñas de calavera pero no habían mas muestras.

-No eso no se llama evidencia, algo mas resaltador , eh oído de esa escuela , son técnicos y armas, La niña es el técnico y el joven es el amar , JAJAJA!

-Si si lo somos…

-¡¿Cómo?- le interrumpimos su burla

-¿Quiere que se lo demostremos?

-Jajaja , muestra aver

Pues no había mas de otra yo? , Bah

Pronto estuve en manos de Maka , al director casi le da un paro cardiaco por verme en Guadaña , hahahah casi me muero de risa , pero no tubo mas de otra.

-B-bu-eno , da-re- los –repor-tes de usted-es que son del Shibusen-n

Ganamos ¡!

-Vuelban a sus aulas de clase

…

-Y bien? , que castigo les dieron?-decia el maetsro

-Ninguno , nos aceptaron que si somos de Shibusen

-Pronto les dará los reportes a usted , maestro.- eh hice mi sonrisa forma de tiburón , como sadisfecho de lo merecido a ese viejo , todos se sorprendieron , por mis dientes , ahaha soy el mas Cool de la clase! , todas las chicas me miraban como "enamoradas"? jajaja , el caso es que le fastidiaba a mi Maka , es mejor no darles sonrisas picaronas para no ganarme un Maka-Chop Tehee~

Maka me tiró un papel que tenía un mensaje: _"Soul , no le cuentes a nadie que eres una guadaña , temo de que te persigan esas chicas , las "populares de allí , ya empezaron a rumorear de ti , Atte: Tu peluchita , T.A.M" _ Ñeje , que niña mas linda es mi Maka , claro que no me fijare esa líder del grupito de las "populares" se cree la mas linda , es una Rubía , cabello largo largo , ojos marrones , Como los humanos normales , y pues su cuerpo que parece muy extravagante , se parece al de Blair tehee~ , todos botan baba por ella , pero yo no , y creo que va tras de mi aquella chica.

-¡Bueno parece que llegaron 5 integrantes mas! – decía el viejo

Mire la puerta y habían 5 personas paradas ahí , me quede sorprendido , enserio ostiaa!~~ , eran 3 chicas y 2 chicos , claro que los conocía!

_**NOTA: **AASDASDASDASDSAD , como dice Kid , tengo que morir , soy una escoria , no meresco vivir , xD no publique esto temprano wwaaaaa xD , esta buenisisisisisimo no? adadasds les espra un largusisimo camino de mis fics , me tirare por la venta porque no termine la tarea , aADASDSDA , saben quienes son esas 5 personas? Xd yo si , son ... no se los dire , XDD no duerman hoy y comance las uñas de la emocion d eun new cap xd ,_ **PROXIMAMENTE : HORARIO NORMAL DE CLASES , SOUL AGUANTARA ESTO? , Tehe no se lo pierdan hasta luego mis soul-camaradas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

~Soul Pov~

OMG , no podía creer quienes eran esas 5 personas , miré a Maka sorprendido y ella también lo hacía , eran… Black Star , Kid , Tsubaki Liz y Patty . Me puse tan contento , mi Mejor amigo estaba aquí! , joder , cuantas bromas haríamos los dos? , :D , no me podía creer el cuento , ellos , me pude dar cuenta que miraban desesperadamente , para , encontrarnos?

-¡Pasen , pasen , no se queden parados! , diríjanse a los últimos puestos , junto a Albarn , y Evans- Nos señaló el viejo , me quedé sorprendido , ostia! , ellos apenas oyeron nuestros apellidos , miraron rápidamente al fondo , y pude que a Black se le engrandecieron los ojos de felicidad también.

Se dirigieron en nuestros puestos , Kid se puso en la mitad como siempre , su "simetría" y a sus dos lados Liz y Patty , Liz quedó al lado izquierdo de Maka , Tsubaki se puso delante de Maka y Black se puso delante de mí , tehe~ que buen puesto eligió.

-Hola Tío , conque aquí estabas..!- me dijo Black sonriente y chocamos las manos , como siempre.

Kid me saludó al igual se lo hizo a Maka , y pues así sucesivamente.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que asistíamos a esta escuela?- pregunté yo

-Spirit , nos llamó a todos por teléfono avisando de que ustedes entraban a esta Escuela , jaja-

-_HHggg…_, nunca cambiará ese Spirit , seguramente lo hizo para que ustedes nos vigilaran y que no hiciéramos nada "rarito" por ahí , tehe~- Dijo Maka

Pero nos interrumpieron…

-Bueno , que se presenten los recién llegados!- decía el viejo

Primero fue Black Star

-¡HOLA A TODOS! , YO SOY BLACK STAR! Y SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS ESTOS DEVILUCHOS HUMANOS MORTALES!. Ah y tengo 16 años y estudié en La Escuela Para Técnicos y Armas De Shinigami – Jajajajaja me burlé porque , Black es ese tipo de personas , mientras a Maka y mis demás amigos del Shibusen les salía una gota de la cabeza ahahaha .

-¿OTRO QUE BIENE DE SHIBUSEN? , todos los estudiantes que son raros , incluyendo los que acaban de llegar , son del Shibusen?- discutía

-Si , si Señor – me levanté de mi asiento y mis manos entre los bolsillos le dije , y no son raros , son NUESTROS amigos del Shibusen , y son únicos – cuando dije únicos fijé mi mirada en Maka , y ella me sonrió , realmente tenía unas ganas de besarla , pero no podía , no en clase y mucho menos delante de nuestros compañeros.

-Ah , eh , uhm , entonces preséntense!- dijo el cucho

-Yo soy Patty , y tengo 17 años , ejehehe!~- Decía Patty saltando de su puesto y sentándose de nuevo.

-Yo soy Death the Kid , y tengo 17 años – Se levantó formalmente de su puesto y mientras terminaba pude escuchar que dijo "_joder , el numero 17 no es simétrico" _Tehee~

-Mi nombre es Liz , y tengo 18 años-

-Buenos días , mi nombre es Tsubaki , y un gusto conocerlos- decía Tsubaki , como su forma de saludar , bien presentable , mientras los demás nos miraban extrañamente , y como siempre , la chica "popular" , me estaba vigilando y me dio una sonrisa socarrona , lo cual me perturbó .

-_HAHAHA, Soul puedes creer a esa chica "popular" en bikini? , jajá, explotarías por la nariz terriblemente – _Me decía ese diablillo cabrón.

-Bueno estudiantes, empezamos con las clases…

…

Estábamos en el Recreo , por fin! , ya dejó ese anciano calvo de hablar Matemáticas, me tenía más aburrido que ver a Maka leer un libro muy largo tehee~

-¿Bueno, ahora a donde vamos , Maka? – le decía a mi niña linda mientras le rodeaba mi brazo por su hombro.

-Vamos debajo de ese árbol , ahí hace muy buena sombra , tomaremos el almuerzo a-asolas – pude notar que se ruborizo , me puse contento , eso era señal que le gustaba estar con migo.

…

Estábamos bajo el árbol , me puse contra el tronco y Maka estaba de frente mío , le hice un gesto como lanzando un beso , y ella me lo devolvió muy lindo , realmente… QUERIA QUE SE ACABRA YA EL DÍIAAA , quería darle un beso real en los labios , no me aguantaba no estar conectado con ella tehee~ .

-Toma, aquí está el tuyo "_my life" , _Tehee~ . – Hehe , me gustó mucho como me dijo , recibí el almuerzo , era , una pequeña porción de arroz y algo de salmón , a Maka no le gustaba el pescado , cambio a mí me fascinaba .

-Gracias – Aaaggh , quería darle un beso yayaya!

Pero no podía , estamos en recreo , había muchos chicos a nuestro alrededor , y la mayoría eran , mujeres , jajaja , ya lo entendía , me querían invitar al almuerzo , porque antes de estar aquí , pude escuchar a un par de niñas charlando , que me pasó por mi lado , oí _"Ah , qué mal , ya esa , se agarró a ese albino guapo" _ y seguida de burlas , jajá les gusto a las chicas , ya me estoy volviendo popular , la verdad , la chicas de los alrededores me miraban , muy interesadas , y al verlas con mis ojos carmesíes me pude dar cuenta que se volteaban rápidamente sonrojadas , ha ha tengo una mirada realmente matadora tehe~.

-Oye Soul , no te sientes observado? , me siento incomoda- me decía mi Maka

-Si! , y realmente observado tehee~.

Tan pronto terminé mi comida, ayudé a Maka a guardar los platitos pequeños, me levanté, y ayude a Maka a levantarse con una mano.

-Maka vamos a un lugar más privado, no te parece? Hehe…

-Eeh- uhm, s-si- me dijo ella algo apenada, tehee~ realmente me gustaba mucho eso, pero no tanto porque le bajaba el ánimo.

Cuando íbamos por un camino que conducía a una cancha de futbol ,nos encontramos con los chicos, chocándole la mano a Black Star como siempre , pero eso era un simple saludo , tenían prisa , siquiera habían almorzado , ellos fueron almorzar juntos porque ya habíamos terminado de comer Maka y yo , eh íbamos a un lugar solo para nosotros no más.

Llegamos , nos sentamos en una banca muy comoda solo para los dos , pero no me dijé en algo , las "populares" estaban al otro extremo de la cancha de fútbol y me miraba la "líder" , ella me caía mal , se notaba que ignoraba mi Maka , y las chicas estaban con ella , ella les decía lo que tenían que hacer , era ella como Arachne , manejándolas con su telaraña Tehee~ .

-Soul , o-oye , yo qui-er-ero unnn~ , - Tehee , que guapa es mi niña linda , yo sé que quería un beso y yo también pero estábamos delante de esas niñas , y pues me daban mala espina , regaban el chisme en todo el salón de clase.

-_Sssh..No te esfuerces en decirlo , yo se que quieres un beso , y yo también , pero que te parece uno en la mejilla?-_ Le había colocado mi dedo índice suavemente en sus labios para que no se siguiera sonrojando , y siguiera con su discurso que la hacía sentir mal tehee~.

-_Aww, ok "my teddy"_. – No podía soportar la ternura, tehee~ pues que mas hice?, le di un besito en la mejilla , pero no un besito , pues me quede ahí como 3 segundos , y así al terminar dije , Muahh!

-_Nena , yo quiero uno en los labios , we , tehee~_ - le dije con un poco de rubor en las mejillas , pero olvide por completo de algo , que me estaban mirando esas niñas , temía que dijeran algo de nosotros .

-Maka , la próxima vez vamos a la azotea que te parece? – y le dediqué una de mis sonrisas –tiburon que tanto a ella le gusta .

-Ok- me dijo ella encantada .

…

Nos dirigíamos al baño , Maka entró al Suyo y , yo al mío. Pero Maka entró primero , y las chicas populares estaban a unos cuantos metros, me quedé mirando a la líder con mis ojos carmesíes , pero la líder , que se llamaba "Ashley" , me miraba picaronamente , me estba invitando hablar pero quité mi mirada , pero ella fue la única que se me hacercó y las otras niñas se reian de la emoción , cuando voltee para ir al baño , porque estaba bebiendo agua , ella se me puso detrás , pues realmente me asusto , con sus grandes ojos marrones y su gran cabellera rubia –ondulada .

-Hola …Soull~ , pronunció mi nombre seductoramente , lo cual me preocupó pero no hice ningún gesto.

-Eee , Hola Ashley – Hable normal con mi tono normal de mi voz.

-Soul , esa , es tú pareja?- a medida que me preguntaba o me hablaba , se me acercaba lo cual me hacia retroceder a la pared , y acorralarme.

-Eee-e no , ella es mi mejor amiga , pero a decir verdad , ella no es "esa" , como tu dices , ella se llama Maka ,…Ashley…

-Uy?¡ , perdón , entonces..~ , estas soltero , aamhhhhm~? - se mordió el labio inferior , yo me quede sorprendido , que clase de mujer es esta? , me estaba pidiendo ser su pareja? Ya estaba jugando con mi corbata con sus dedos, un paso mas ,y escupía sangre por la nariz como un tarado porque me echaba sus grandes y extravagantes pechos , que estaban casi desnudos por su escotada camisa , pero me estaba hiendo para la izquierda , para no quedar acorralado , y no quería que se acercara , que tal si me roba un beso? , hasta ahí Maka? , NO!,

-Si , si lo estoy , ehm , bueno me tengo que ir , ya casi Maka sale del Baño, ee ¿Adios?- le dije algo apurado

-Adios Soull~… -Dijo ella , pero casi me da un beso en la mejilla , no me deje que me diera un beso , no! , mi rostro es solamente para Maka.

-Wee!- Maka salió del baño contenta y se lanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo muy acogedor.

-tehee~ como la pasate en el baño? Hehe- como si fuera pasar gran cosa haha

-Ehe , nadita , ya vamos al salón ya tocaron la campana.

-Vale!

Eramos los primeros en llegar , nos sentamos , y después llegó todo el mundo , jajaja , Blackstar empezó a gritar como loco y se montó sobre el ventilador y le grito a un chico que lo encendiera , y empezó a gritar como loco y a reírse extravagantemente , me estaba muriendo de risa al igual que Maka soltábamos unas carcajadas enormes , pero la mía resaltaba , me apene , pero Maka me paso su mano por mi mejilla y me relajo , me puso feliz. Todos estaban comiendo aun papas fritas , estaban sacando sus celulares , tirándose papeles Black en el ventilador , lo estaban apoyando algunos chicos , Kid desesperado Liz y Patty relajándolo , y Tsubaki diciéndole a Black que se bajara

Cuando es que el profesor llega , y nos hace rebaja disciplinaria grupal , no sabía qué era eso tehee~ pero me daba risa el nombre , Maka me dijo que eso era mal , es rebaja de disciplina a todos , salíamos perdiendo todos . Maldije por el de abajo tehee~ , paso el tiempo muy rápido , el profesor regañándonos y BlahBlabLah , no le prestaba atención sonó la campana , y salimos disparados asi afuera , porque se acumulaba todos en la entrada , nos subimos en la motocicleta y fuimos rápido a casa

…

-Hogar dulce Hogar! – grite yo , me senté en el sofá y llame a Maka para que me acompañara , ella se sentó , le puse mi mano en su espalda para que quedamos frente a frente , ella se burló divertida.

-Bueno amor , llegó la hora , hehe- lo dije muy serio pero chistoso

-Sí , my baby , tehee~

Lentamente la acercaba a mí , cuando sentimos el rose de nuestros labios, , no quería besos , quería besos con lengua~, tehee~ , que creen estuve todo un día sin besar A MAKA , es casi imposible , empezamos , ella besaba mi labio superior y yo el inferior de ella , se sentía algo tan bueno y agradable , le sujete su rostro , para profundizar nuestro beso , prácticamente jugábamos con nuestros labios y lenguas , tehee~ adoraba hacer eso. Sigo hehe , pero no nos dimos cuenta que íbamos inclinando hasta que quede sobre Maka y ella abajo mío , y me separé muy tierno y le dije , "te amo mi bebe hermosa" , ella le fascino.

-Quieres que sigamos? , te noto con más ganas tehee~ -

-Oooh! , si es haci , sigamos my baby.

Y nuevamente empezamos, pues va a sonar algo cursi, pero sentía "maripositas"? jajaja es que sentía algo de vacío en mí , y era como , estilo mariposas tehee , me encanto aquel beso no quería terminar.


	3. Chapter 3

**agradesco a la mama de Atsushi Okubo por , parir a un hijo tan bueno , vendito seas atsushi :D**

**A MI LINDA LECTORA , YUMARY-CHAN27 VENDITA SEAS :D**

**Capitulo 54 **

**LA ENTRADA AL COLEGIO!**

**PARTE 1**

**~Maka Pov~**

Buenos días! , Sol burlón , Pajaritos , Nubes y resto de Death City , Hoy era el gran día! , Spirit me había ya matriculado en la Escuela real junto con Soul , Spirit hizo mala cara al saber que iba estar junto a Soul , la verdad el no sabe que somos pareja tehee~ , bueno , Me bañé y me alisté con una falda celeste con una lycra negra larga , una camisa colegial Japonesa que en la parte del cuello es celeste , recuerda mi capa larga negra? Que utilizaba yo para atrapar huevos de Kishin junto con Soul? , bueno esta ves era blanca , convinaba con mi ropaje celeste , y una corbata que la punta estaba enroscada color fucsia oscuro , y el roscon era dorado tehee~me encantaba eso , bueno unos zapatos bota , de color blanco y en honor al Shibusen , las moñas de mis coletas era la calavera que simbolizaba Shinigami-sama la Escuela.

Abrí la puerta de la Habitacion de Soul , realmente me levanté temprano para evitar problemas , me acosté a su lado , el estaba durmiendo plácidamente , le acariciaba su cabello albino , y pues realmente era suave y pues ya lo iba a levantar.

-_Soul~~ levántate~ tienes que ir a la Escuela~-_ Tehee~ , ví que había hecho una mueca y , pues que más hice? , tehe , lo bese con la máxima delicadeza , de que no se fuera estropear este momento , le tome su rostro e hice que se hiciera más profundo el beso , cuando es que siento que mueve su mano hacia mi rostro , y abre sus ojos carmesíes rubí , Wee~ me encantaban esos ojos , eran tan penetrantes .

-_Que buena forma de levantarme , Maka te amoo~- _ Se alargo ese "te amo" porque se Notaba que Soul tenía mucho sueño y lo dejé , de todos modos faltaban 1 hora y media para ir a la Escuela.

-_Yo también_- Le dije de una manera seductora en su oído , le gustó porque , hizo una sonrisa muy linda , como que satisfecho? Tehe~

…

**~Soul Pov~**

-¡BUENOS DIAS~! –Grité porque me sentía muy feliz , mi niña linda , me despertó con un beso de lo mas tierno , en seguida me levanté y me dirigí a la sala , donde Maka siempre estaba , faltaba media hora para entrar a la escuela , vi a Maka que estaba haciendo el desayuno .

-"_Hello , my baby"_, como estas?- Le rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás , ya que la había pillado por espaldas y le susurre en mi tono Ingles.

-"_Hi! My handsome teddy"_-Me respondió muy tierno , me dijo " mi lindo peluche" , tehee~

_-Que cursi eres Soul , nunca creí que llegaras hacer esta clase de patética persona-_Dijo el estúpido del diablillo , maldije en mi mente , creo me debió haber escuchado.

-Soul , debes alistarte no recuerdas que día es hoy?-me dijo mi amada

-Si ahora mismo voy!-Terminé diciendo yo

….

Me alisté con una camisa blanca manga larga , y por encima una chaqueta de cuero pero esta vez blanco pero tirando un poco para crema , en la chaqueta tenía algunos retoques grises una corbata negra y en la punta tenía un roscón y era dorado el roscón , Tehe~ se veía algo chistoso la punta de mi corbata , unos jeans grises y unos zapatos café , y en mi cabello la misma liga negra de siempre , porqué cambié mi ropa anterior? , tehe~ ya saben.. chaqueta de chándal amarilla y negra, pantalones granate y unas deportivas amarillas y negras y no olvidaré mi trocillo de tela crema que llevaba en mi cabello , que decía Soul y mi símbolo.

-Maka ya me alisté!

-Bueno~ ven a desayunar , creo que ya casi se nos hace el tarde~

-Hmm~! , esta exquisito , como siempre no crees? , jeje – Comía un sándwich de Atún con jugo de naranja , amo el jugo de naranja tehe~

-Gracias ,hehe- me dijo con una sonrisa muy linda

-Soul , cuando lleguemos quiero que siempre sestes a mi lado , para que sepan que so-somos ,eto , amigos? , para que no te empiezen a perseguir las chicas ,tehee~

-"_Baby" ,_yo no me iré con ninguna chica , yo t-tee~a-mo , recuérdalo – se me trabó la lengua tehe~

-Vale :D!-

Y se levantó tomando mis platos y los de ella para llevar a la cocina pero hice algo muy tierno.

-Pss! , oye Maka ven- la llame hehe

-Eeho , ya voy tehe~

Ella se me acercó pero le dije que se hacer cara mas

-Venn~

-Ya ,ya , estoy aquí—

Jaja , ella se me acerco mucho al rostro , ella creía que le iba a decir algo pero , lee~ , robé un , besito en sus suaves labios , WOao! , lo raro de todo es que esta vez no me sonrojé , pos la verdad , sentí pena , ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado hacerlo , pero me gustó , Tehee~

-"¡_sonido de sorprendida!" , S_oul no deberías hacer eso!

Yo me quede sorprendido , me quede WTF?¡

-Haci no se hace , se hace haci –

Jajaajaj , me la jugaste esta vez , esta vez tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso mis labios , tehee~

Creo que me hizo entender , que no se robaban los besos , se hacían , con presencia de lo que se iba hacer. Tan pronto terminó , le susurre

-_No me canso de decirte que eres tan linda?-_

Jeje , me devolvió el susurro , como si hubiera alguien mas en este solo apartamento , estábamos actuando como niños , aunque era tierno por esa parte , pero inmaduramente , no es "cool" , no quería pensar en esto , ya que no me importa si actuó de esa manera , estoy con mi Maka.

-_No, parece que no , pero yo ,acaso , tampoco me canso de decirte que eres tan apuesto?Tehee~_

-Muah!- Y le dí un beso en la mejilla , jaja , de mi parte era tierno , para no incomodar mucho la relación de besos en los labios.

-Bueno no crees que vamos algo tarde? Tehee~

-Dios! , se me olvidaba , ya vamos , no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases

-Yo tampoco , "_here go!" _, Tehee~ - dije yo

…

-Donde era que quedaba? – Decía yo con bajo de velocidad en mi motocicleta.

-Mira! , crusando a la derecha está la escuela!

-Vamos , vamos un poco mas cerca y llegamos a tiempo!

Exactamente faltaban 5 minutos para que cerraran el portón de la puerta , en el Shibusen no había porton , era libre llegar a la hora cualquiera , pero no había que perderse nada.

…

-_Hja,Hja,Hjaa,_ porfin! , llegamos – Decíamos jadeantes

Estaban todos los estudiantes , la verdad habían menos de 40 , en el Shibusen habían mas de 50 , que raro…

-¡Buenos días maestro ¡ , disculpe la demora- Decia mi Maka , disculpándose

- Si son nuevos , no tienen problemas , mejor busquen su puesto , ya si siguen con tardanza , será mejor llenar la planilla con faltas y tener que reportarlos al cuerpo estudiantil… -

Un momento , QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?¡ , no entiendo eso de cuerpo estudiantil , porque nos reportarían porque faltas?¡ , no entiendo nada , ese Tío me sonaba todo serio , Maka estaba toda roja de la regañada que nos hechó ese maestro.

-¡¿Bueno que esperan? , vayan busquen su puesto!

-S-si señor – respondíamos los dos

Nos sentamos en dos últimos puesto , por casualidad estavan esos dos puestos vacios pero detrás de mi había otro vacío , ojala se lo lleven quiero ser el ultimo.

-¡BUENO NOS PRESENTAREMOS HACIA LOS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS!- decía ese sujeto loco

Mientras se levantaban algunos estudiantes se iban presentando.

Jajja lo que me causó gracia es que algunas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al verme , nose será por ser simpático? Ajaja eso es lo normal , o es porque soy albino y tengo mis ojos carmesíes , yo creo que es eso , pero atraigo ajaja , soy el único.

Era turno de mi Maka

-Buenos días compañeros , mi nombre es Maka Albarn y tengo 15 años.

-¿En que escuela estudiabas antes?

-En ninguna maestro …

-Estas bromeando con migo?

-No , no señor

-entonces?

-Pues estudiaba en una pero no era de estas escuelas…

-Entonces de cual?

-etoo…

Ese hombre interrogaba a la pobre de Maka , me provocaba gritarlo

-en La Escuela Para Tecnicos Y Armas de Shinigami , maestro…

-Jajaja , tu? En una de estas? , ve y mejor siéntate.

Era mi turno , vi a Maka muy triste

-Ehm , Buenos días compañeros~ , mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans y tengo 16 años , ya?

Y Tambien estudie en La Escuela Para Tecnicos Y Armas de Shinigami

-Uds dos prepararon algún discurso , para reir? , ese no es tu nombre! , como es posible que te llames "devorador de almas"? , eso es inaudito!

-¡Pero si ese es mi nombre! – le grite furioso

-No mas! , No mas! , les haré el reporte ahora mismo , iran donde el director. aparte de que gritan al maestro , se hacen pasar por técnicos y armas , algo que no es lógico.

-_Arggggg mierdaaahh , ya primer día mal-_ Dije a mi mismo , ahora me toca que ir con Maka a donde el director .

…

-Conque , Soul Eater y Maka Albarn … Estudiavan en … La Escuela Para Tecnicos Y Armas de Shinigami? –Decia leyendo lento aquel anciano con sus lentes , nos miró y le dio una sensación de risa.

-Acaso están bromeando aquí?, esto no es broma nono no , hay que estar en calidad experiencia y aprendizaje en diferentes Áreas que se les presentan.

No tenia ni pinche idea que decía.

-Dios! , director , es nuestro primer día y todo es real.

-Aver denme muestras de que son del Shibusen.

Maka les mostro sus moñas de calavera pero no habían mas muestras.

-No eso no se llama evidencia, algo mas resaltador , eh oído de esa escuela , son técnicos y armas, La niña es el técnico y el joven es el amar , JAJAJA!

-Si si lo somos…

-¡¿Cómo?- le interrumpimos su burla

-¿Quiere que se lo demostremos?

-Jajaja , muestra aver

Pues no había mas de otra yo? , Bah

Pronto estuve en manos de Maka , al director casi le da un paro cardiaco por verme en Guadaña , hahahah casi me muero de risa , pero no tubo mas de otra.

-B-bu-eno , da-re- los –repor-tes de usted-es que son del Shibusen-n

Ganamos ¡!

-Vuelban a sus aulas de clase

…

-Y bien? , que castigo les dieron?-decia el maetsro

-Ninguno , nos aceptaron que si somos de Shibusen

-Pronto les dará los reportes a usted , maestro.- eh hice mi sonrisa forma de tiburón , como sadisfecho de lo merecido a ese viejo , todos se sorprendieron , por mis dientes , ahaha soy el mas Cool de la clase! , todas las chicas me miraban como "enamoradas"? jajaja , el caso es que le fastidiaba a mi Maka , es mejor no darles sonrisas picaronas para no ganarme un Maka-Chop Tehee~

Maka me tiró un papel que tenía un mensaje: _"Soul , no le cuentes a nadie que eres una guadaña , temo de que te persigan esas chicas , las "populares de allí , ya empezaron a rumorear de ti , Atte: Tu peluchita , T.A.M" _ Ñeje , que niña mas linda es mi Maka , claro que no me fijare esa líder del grupito de las "populares" se cree la mas linda , es una Rubía , cabello largo largo , ojos marrones , Como los humanos normales , y pues su cuerpo que parece muy extravagante , se parece al de Blair tehee~ , todos botan baba por ella , pero yo no , y creo que va tras de mi aquella chica.

-¡Bueno parece que llegaron 5 integrantes mas! – decía el viejo

Mire la puerta y habían 5 personas paradas ahí , me quede sorprendido , enserio ostiaa!~~ , eran 3 chicas y 2 chicos , claro que los conocía!

_**NOTA: **AASDASDASDASDSAD , como dice Kid , tengo que morir , soy una escoria , no meresco vivir , xD no publique esto temprano wwaaaaa xD , esta buenisisisisisimo no? adadasds les espra un largusisimo camino de mis fics , me tirare por la venta porque no termine la tarea , aADASDSDA , saben quienes son esas 5 personas? Xd yo si , son ... no se los dire , XDD no duerman hoy y comance las uñas de la emocion d eun new cap xd ,_ **PROXIMAMENTE : HORARIO NORMAL DE CLASES , SOUL AGUANTARA ESTO? , Tehe no se lo pierdan hasta luego mis soul-camaradas ;)**


End file.
